It is often required to install and remove a dock for recreational or other purposes according to seasonal or other demands. Installing and removing a dock or dock sections can be a labour intensive process, and is often difficult to accomplish without a number of people in and out of the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,300 is one example of a dock installation assembly.